international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Justin Eldridge
Justin Eldridge (October 26, 1978) is an American Professional wrestler better known as CM Punk. He is currently working for IWE on the RAW brand as a result of the 2009 IWE Draft. Before he was hired by the IWE, he worked with such promotions as Ring of Honor, where he had multiple title runs, and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling where he was a member of The Gathering. He quit TNA in the March of 2004 when TNA stopped allowing their wrestlers to work ROH events. His final match with ROH took place on August 13, 2005, after which he joined the IWE. Punk would make one last appearance in ROH in February 2006. He was assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling for a time, where he won the OVW Heavyweight Championship. After losing the title he was moved up to XCW, making his debut on June 24, 2006. He would later be drafted to the RAW brand on June 23, 2008. Within the IWE he holds the distinction of winning the World Heavyweight, Intercontinental, and World Tag Team Championships in the shortest amount of time (203 days), thus making him the 19th Triple Crown Champion of the company. He is a former XCW Champion, and holds the record for winning the most Money in the Bank Ladder matches at two consecutive WrestleManias. Professional wrestling career Early career Ring of Honor and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling International Wrestling Entertainment (2005-present) Ohio Valley Wrestling (2005–2006) XCW (2006–2008) Raw (2008) Various rivalries (2008-2009) SmackDown, Heel Turn and The Straight Edge Society (2009–2010) :Main article: Straight Edge Society Return to Raw (2010–2011) Anti-Hero Gimmick and IWE Champion (2011-2012) Heel Turn and Longest Reigning IWE Champion of the Modern Era (2012-2013) Gimmick Personal life In wrestling *'International Wrestling Entertainment' **'Finishing moves' ***Anaconda Vise ***''GTS – Go To Sleep'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a single knee lift to the face) – 2007–present **'Signature moves' ***Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent's face ***Running high turnbuckle knee followed by a running bulldog ***Diving crossbody ***Double underhook backbreaker ***Jumping hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat ***One-handed bulldog ***Rope hung arm trap can opener ***Shining wizard ***Slingshot somersault senton ***Snap scoop powerslam ***Spinning wheel kick ***Springboard clothesline ***Step-up enzuigiri ***Suicide dive ***Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker ***Roundhouse kick ***Arm-trap elbow strikes ***Piledriver (2013) ***Diving Elbow drop (In tribute to Randy Savage) **'Nicknames' ***"The Straight Edge Superstar" ***"Mr. Money in the Bank" ***'"The Second City Saint"' ***'"The Straight-Edge Savior"' ***'"Best In The World"' **'Managers' ***Justin Feight ***Serena ***Joey Mercury **'Wrestlers managed' ***Darren Young ***Justin Feight ***Serena ***Joey Mercury **'Tag Teams and Stables' ***Straight Edge Society ***'Nexus' **'Entrance themes' ***"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage ***'"Cult of Personality by Living Colour' *'Independent circuit' **'Finishing moves' ***Anaconda Vice or an arm triangle choke ***''Pepsi Plunge'' (Diving double underhook facebuster) ***Shining wizard **'Signature moves' ***Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent's face ***Corkscrew diving neckbreaker ***''Crooked Moonsault'' (Split-legged moonsault) ***Delayed vertical suplex ***''Devil Lock DDT'' (Hammerlock legsweep DDT) ***Facewash ***Inverted facelock neckbreaker ***Inverted frankensteiner ***''Jackie Chan'' (While sitting in a corner Punk grasps the top rope with one hand on each side of the turnbuckle and when the opponent attempts to pull Punk off the ropes by his legs, Punk performs a back tuck, landing on his feet) ***''Pepsi Twist'' (Jumping hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat) ***''Punk–Handle Piledriver'' (Pumphandle reverse piledriver) ***Rolling fireman's carry slam ***Slingshot somersault senton ***Springboard corkscrew crossbody ***Suicide dive ***''Welcome to Chicago, Motherfucker'' (Double underhook backbreaker) **'With Julio Dinero' ***Double superkick ***''Near Death Experience'' (Diving neckbreaker (Punk) / Powerbomb (Dinero) combination) **'Managers' ***Milo Beasley ***Tracy Brooks ***Bobby Heenan ***Alexis Laree / Vicki Adams ***Lucy ***Joshua Masters ***James Mitchell ***Dave Prazak **'Entrance themes' ***South of Heaven" by Slayer ***A Call for Blood" by Hatebreed ***Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)" by AFI ***'Cult of Personality'" by Living Colour ***Night Train" by The Bouncing Souls ***¡Olé!" by The Bouncing Souls ***This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage ***This Fire Burns (Remix) by Killswitch Engage Championships and accomplishments *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-American Wrestling' **MAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Cyberspace' **NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Julio Dinero *'NWA Revolution' **NWA Revolution Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Seth Skyfire **OVW Television Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'3' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010. *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Colt Cabana **ROH World Championship (1 time) *'St. Paul Championship Wrestling' **SDW Northern States Television Championship (2 times) **SPCW Northern States Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **XCW Championship (1 time) **World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **IWE Championship (2 times) **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jose Serrano **IWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **Mr. Money in the Bank (2008, 2009) **2008 Slammy Awards - "OMG" Moment of the Year **2009 Slammy Awards - Shocker of the Year **2010 Slammy Awards - Despicable Me Award **Nineteenth Triple Crown Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match vs. Samoa Simpson at ROH Simpson vs. Punk II on October 16, 2004 **Feud of the Year (2009) **Best Gimmick (2009) Luchas de Apuestas record Trivia See also *CM Punk’s event history *CM Punk: Best in the World (DVD) External links External videos